Backfire
by NashiTora
Summary: Lucy's heart was broken by none other than Gray Fullbuster. After that she promised herself that she'll never love again. Can Natsu change that? Contains NaLu and a bit of Gajeel and Levy
1. Mistake

**Hi. So I thought I would edit this. So yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV:<p>

I've loved Gray Fullbuster for almost a year now. We even became together. He kissed me to shut me up. Hm, who would thought liking a teammate was actually difficult. It was a challenge, I never thought I would accept. Everything was alright.

But you know? I thought everything would turn out well and we would be unbelievably happy. Sadly, it didn't.

He made me believe he felt the same way just as I did about him.

But boy, I was dead wrong. I saw with my own two eyes, that he kissed another girl. It was the girl who liked him when she just met him. I know I was the first one, but I never thought he'd fall for the one who came second. Who actually fought him before.

It was all a stupid lie, so he won't hurt me. But, lying is much more worse then being unrequited.

We were already in a relationship but he actually loved someone else? Man, I feel so foolish to even think he would feel the same way. Even the guild knew about the relationship.

I swear, I will never do that to a person, to ever lie that I love him.

So, now, officially, I'll do whatever it takes to prevent myself from falling in love again.

'Cause everything that falls gets broken. And I don't want to be broken twice.

* * *

><p><p>

**I apologize it's short. Gomenasai! Anyway, I'm editing this one by one so it will be long before the second chapter will make sense. Wait for another 30 minutes before it will make sense :) Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	2. I don't know anymore

**Here ya go! Another freshly edited chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Lucy sighed, still remembering that dark and gloomy day. She really did love Gray, and for him to just hurt her like that made things a whole lot worse.

She was sitting in front of her house, staring at the foggy sky. It was raining, but she didn't care. It was actually fitted with the mood she's in right now. She still remembered that day all too clearly. It was 3 days ago.

_"Y-you never loved me?" The key user asked, eyes welling up in tears. The ice mage stared at her in sorrow. T_hey're in the corner of the guild right now, but since their voices are loud, the whole guild's eyes were on them, watching the scene unfold.__

_"I liked you...but that was then L-lucy. I'm sorry. But I just can't hold back any longer. I'm sorry, but...I love Juvia. Even before you confessed she was the one on my mind..." _

_"Why Gray? Why did you do that? Why did you lie to me? I-" She was cut off by the ice mage. "I didn't want to hurt you okay?! I didn't want to see you walk away and cry your eyes out when I reject you. I wanted you to be happy Luce-"_

_"No. Don't even call me that. Natsu's the only one who can call me that. He's my best friend," The said dragonslayer tensed a bit at the mention of his name. Not scared, but kind of relieved. _

_"And you're not close enough to being that. You would've rejected me! I could have easily gotten over it! But...you lied Gray. You lied. and I was foolish enough to fall for it. For that kiss, for those I love you shit, everything. But hey, you finally got what you wanted, right Gray? We finally broke up! You can finally be with Juvia. Right?!" Her tears were already falling down her cheeks._

_"L-Lucy. No, it's not what you think. I uh...I'm sorry." Gray finished, trying to stop the fight from getting longer._

_"Sorry? Sorry?! A simple 'sorry' isn't going to cover up those lies Gray, and you know that," Lucy looked down, tears still pouring. "Bye Gray." Lucy finally said before rushing towards the door. "Lucy, wait-" Gray was cut off when someone punched him. Making his face meet with the cold hard ground._

_"Just shut the hell up bastard. Shut it, I'm so fucking tired of you. Who the hell gave you the authority to hurt a nakama like that? Lying to Lucy...I'll never forgive you." Natsu was burning up in rage. He gave the ice mage one very hard punch before setting off to find Lucy._

"Luce? Why aren't you inside? Wouldn't want to catch a cold, now do we?" The celestial mage looked up to meet the eyes of her best friend, a half smile on his face. "Hi Natsu." She said simply before bringing her eyes back to the sky.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He settled beside her, staring at her face, which obviously was just drying up from the tears.

"I just..."

"It's still because of Gray isn't it?"

"Damn it the heck, WHY CAN'T I FORGET HIM?! WHY CAN'T I GET OVER HIM?! I-" Natsu placed her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, Lucy. I know what you're feeling right now. Getting over someone is hard."

"A-Arigatou, Natsu..." The stellar mage stared into his onyx eyes whilst the pinkette did the same, staring into her brown ones. "Thank you for being always there to comfort me, letting me see the bright side in everything. And uh, thank you for staying even though I know hard it is to be with me..." She weakly smiled.

"Hey, I'm your best friend, aren't I? That's what best friends are for." He beamed in return. "I'll always be here. No matter what." Lucy sighed. "I'll never love again..."

"Are you sure about that?" He arched any eyebrow at her.

"Yeah..."

"Never is a strong word."

"I know. But it's for the best. Isn't it?"

"I-I guess so. Come on Luce, let's head inside. I don't want you getting sick again." Natsu stood up whilst helping Lucy up. She lightly giggled at the thought.

"You managed to laugh. I'm proud of ya."

"Psh. Thank you Natsu. Really." This made the dragon slayer blush. "Yeah yeah, c-come on!"

Natsu's POV:

I guess it is for the best. Damn that ice prick! Because of him, Lucy's hurt, big time. If only I went first before that bastard. Then Lucy would've never been hurt, and she was with me.

Oh, thanks a lot for saying I'm dense! Ya prick. Okay...I'm sorry. It's just that I love Lucy okay? But now, my chances of her being mine, are officially gone. She did say she'll never love again. I'm such an idiot! Ugh.

..

.

.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Well here we are, at the guild. After a whole week, Lucy managed to go in the guild again.

"Nothing much. I guess I'll just eat and chat a bit then I'll go back home..."

"Hm okay then. I'll keep an eye out for Gray." He beamed.

"Thank you!"

So Lucy took a seat next to me then they talked with Mirajane, Erza and Levy.

Until someone patted me on the back…it was Gray.

"What?!"

"Can I talk to Lucy?" The prick asked. Like the hell I would let you do that!

"No way stripper. She's tired of you alright? She's been really trying hard in getting over you, so don't make it any worse. Or I'll make you regret you were ever born." I warned, standing up.

"Psh. Look, Flame brain, I think you're forgetting the fact that I'm the ex boyfriend here. So get out of my way." Before he can even make another step, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon." And there he goes out of the guild.

"Natsu? What's the matter?" The stellar mage asked.

"Gray was being difficult."

"Gray-sama!" Natsu rolled his eyes at the couple then back at Lucy.

"We need to go."

"Fine with me. It's too late for him to apologize."

When we got to the park well of course hung out then afterwards just explored Magnolia even though we already did that a bunch of times. It was amazing how I was the only one who made her laugh that day even though I can still sense she's in a vulnerable state.

* * *

><p>The other chapters will be edited soon!<p>

-NashiTora


	3. Some realization

Chapter 3: Time can heal…

Normal POV:

It's been four months since the two were bonding.

Mira and Levy…well they can't stop giggling at the two whenever they see them together.

Over the past three months Lucy has gotten over the whole breakup between her and Gray. Lucy couldn't have done it without the help of Natsu.

Natsu, of course still have feelings for her. He still can't manage to tell Lucy about his feelings because he always gets tongue-tied.

Lucy here…is falling for Natsu but she's afraid to admit it because she doesn't want to get hurt again, and because she promised herself that she won't love again.

At the bar:

"Lu-chan!" the said girl turned around to see the blunette.

"What is it Levy-chan?"

"I need some help!"

"What's it about?"

"Ga-" Levy trailed off. Just by mentioning the iron dragonslayer's name always gets her heart to race.

"Gajeel." she continued feeling her face heating up.

"What about him?" Lucy smiled looking at her tomato-faced bestfriend.

"How can I get him to notice me? He's dense."

"He's already noticing you." Lucy whispered, of course the barmaid could hear it, she giggled.

"Did you say something Lu-chan?"

"No. Not a thing..." She said still smirking at the blunette.

"Oh..So what am i going to do?"

"Just be yourself. And try to hang out with him more. Just a simple chat will do. He'll notice you for sure."

"Yeah. that'll work. I agree with Lucy" Mira said giving Levy her thumbs up."

"Oh. I hope it will."

"Besides this is your lucky day." Cana said who appeared out of nowhere.

"I hope your cards do speak the truth." Levy said leaning to the table.

"Of course they do! Right Lucy? Remember the fateful encounter?"

"Err...yeah." the said girl rubbed her right shoulder.

"See? It works! Now go to Gajeel!"

"Is that an order?"

"Just go!" Cana shouted then drank a barrel of alcohol.

Levy dusted herself off, fixed her hair a bit then called Gajeel.

Levy's POV:

I prepared to call him.

"Gajeel!"

"Yo shrimp. What's up?"

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Tch. So why did you call me?"

" I uhh." Isn't it a bit early to say this? oh what the heck.

"Gajeel, I..." I don't know what to say..what am i going to say?

I just kissed him swiftly, then I let go, my face is heating up again! Why did I do that? What the hell am I thinking?

"Levy..."

"Gajeel, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!

My apologies were cut off when I felt his lips on mine. As expected of me, I kissed him back.

When we let go he spoke.

"Levy, it's okay."

"W-what?

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"But I kissed you. I thought you'd be mad at me or something.."

"It must have meant something, that's why you did right?"

"Yeah..sort of.."

"Then what is it? Come on tell me? **(Gajeel's a bit out of character here. xD)**

"It's just that.." I can feel my face heating up again. "..after that S class Exam..I wanted you to notice me more.."

I saw his reaction, shocked. then he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Bunny girl didn't tell you?" he asked still chuckling.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm already noticing you." his face changed into a serious one.

"That's why you kissed me again?" he nodded. I gave him a bear hug.

"I love you Gajeel!" I shouted.

"I Love you too shrimp.."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Oh..I'm sorry..**_Levy._**" I saw Mira-chan and Lu-chan giggling, then they **teased, **"WE SAW THAT!" I just smiled at them, while still hugging Gajeel.

Lucy's POV:

"Hey Mira.."

"What is it?"

"It's nice to see happy endings. Like those two."I said pointing at Levy-chan and Gajeel.

"I know. Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and-" I interrupted her by saying goodbye.

"Bye Mira! See you!"

"But-" I heard her sigh. I already know who she's gonna say, I think? Either Gray or _**Natsu**_, I guess..

"Wait, why did I include Natsu in this? What the? The face of Natsu just popped into my head! It's not like I'm inlove with him right? I mean he's my nakama and uhh.. I'll think about this tomorrow." I noticed I was talking to myself, I saw people stared at me. I ruffled my hair then ran to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I added GaLe in this chapter! Did you like it? Please REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Lucy's feelings

Chapter 4: Lucy's feelings

Today was just another typical day at the guild and well Lucy is sitting at the bar just chatting with Mira then suddenly she asked a question that made Lucy blush.

"Do you Like Natsu?"

"N-no, of course not. I promised myself that I will never love again." She said with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"What? Promised yourself? Lucy, you're just silly. Love … I know that you already know that feeling because of Gray, but you can't stop that feeling. I know what happened with Gray and well many people makes mistakes so don't stop Love because of that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the right person will come to you at the right time. And you just won't admit that you like Natsu because you don't want to get hurt again that's why you're stopping the feeling , but just so you know, Love is an emotional feeling not a duty."

"Mira, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Lucy, I know Natsu, He tells the truth. For example, when you already told him that you like him or love him and he doesn't like you back then he'll tell the truth, he's not the type of person that lies." (She may be saying that to Lucy but he knows Natsu's secret. That's why she's happy deep inside)

"Mira, thanks for the advice, how did you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

"I just know. And I sort of experienced it."

"Let me guess, with Freed?"

"Yep. I used to think I will never fall for him, but I was wrong. So I told him what I feel about him then he said he feels the same about me so here we are two years together. " She said as she looked at the green-haired mage.

"I'll be setting off to find Natsu then. It's not wrong to love again right?"

"Of course. It's never wrong, unless if it's the wrong person."

Thanks for everything Mirajane!" then she ran towards the door.

"You're welcome Lucy!" she yelled back.

"I feel a new couple coming on" Mira said to herself giggling.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<p> 


	5. The right ending

**Erm, last edit!**

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy said to herself desperately looking for the pink-haired mage.<p>

When she passed by the park she saw the boy she was looking for all day.

He was on top of a small hill talking to Happy, training. She swiftly ran as fast as she could to get to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she came closer to Natsu.

"Hey Luce! What's up?" Natsu replied showing his infamous grin.

"I...need…to…tell…you…something." Lucy said in between pants. She was on her knees, exhausted because of the running.

"W-what is it?"

"Happy! Can you give us some privacy?"

"Aye!" as the blue exceed flew away.

"Luce, what is it you wanted to say?"

"You've always been there by my side through thick and thin. You made me complete. To get to to the point, I love you Natsu." She said with her head up high.

"Really?" Natsu's grin could blind even Evergreen.

"Yes! I, Lucy Heartfilia am in love with Natsu Dragneel." she said it just like a pledge.

"Woohoo! I've had hope after all! It worked!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu, why are you cheering and what hope?" she asked giving him a confused look.

"Cause I love you too Luce."

"Don't say that to make me feel better." Lucy said looking at the ground.

"I'm not. Luce, I love you too! For so long! Before you and Gray became together, I've already loved you!" Natsu explained then smiled at her.

"I don't believe you. I know you don't lie but how can I be sure?"

Suddenly Lucy saw Natsu leaning to kiss her. So she just waited until she felt his lips pressed against hers. So Lucy gently closed her eyes, until he let go.

"Do you really mean that? I still sort of don't believe you."

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Shout what you _REALLY_feel about me."

"I LOVE LUCY HEARTFILIA~!" all the people around them whistled and applauded. Looking at the newly formed couple.

Lucy's face had a shocked look but quickly turned into a calm look. She pulled Natsu's scarf then leaned in to kiss him of course he kissed her back then pulled away.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah.." then pulled him for another kiss.

"You really love me don't you?"

" I just can't believe you really meant it." Lucy hugged him in a bone crushing hug, Natsu didn't really mind.

"Well I do mean it. I love you Luce." there again his infamous grin.

"I love you too Natsu." Then they shared a kiss again, when they let go they both head back towards the guild, holding hands. "I owe you a lot Natsu , you taught me to take chances, and love again." then leaned her head on his shoulders while his hands around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please Review! Sorry it was cheesy!<strong>

-Nashi


	6. W-what? (extra)

**This story was finished a long time ago. xD but I decided that this chapter will be the last! Call it like an Extra chapter. because I thought something was missing...hehe. this chapter is short. Gomen!**

* * *

><p>An ordinary Wednesday...<p>

"Morning Mira!"

"What is it, _Lucy Dragneel?" Mira teased._

"Sh-shut up!" A faint blush crept up to her cheeks.

"We're not even married yet!"

"_**Yet?**_" Mira giggled.

"Aish." Lucy sighed. She then looked like she was thinking about something,then she sighed again.

"What's the matter?"

"I just thought that I wasted my first kiss. Gray was the first...but then he just broke my heart, of course I'm completely over that. It was just wasted."

"Nahh. That's not true." The takeover mage shook her head.

"What's not true?" Lucy stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"That Gray was your first kiss."

"Of course he was. He was my first boyfriend after all." She stole a quick glance at the ice mage then quickly looked back at the barmaid.

"Nope! He wasn't!~"

"Then who?" Lucy asked whilst arching her left eyebrow.

"It's Natsu."

"Uh. No. He was my second kiss." Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"He was your first." Mira smiled, giggling.

"What's your proof that Natsu was my first kiss?"

"I just know " Mira flashed an innocent smile.

"Mira? Come on."

"You really wanna know how he was your first kiss?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied, curious to why Mira even thought of it.

"Alright. I think it was about three days before you and Gray became together."

"Huh? How?"

"You were sleeping that time when Natsu and Happy barged in through your window."

"And then what?" Mira proceeded to tell the story.

"He just stared at you for a couple of minutes until Natsu spoke",

"So,she's asleep..." Natsu stared intently at you.

"Yup! Come on Natsu! Let's just go back when she's awake." Happy stated, his wings ready.

"You go ahead! I'll catch up!" Natsu replied while still staring at you.

"Who knew she's cute when she's sleeping?" Natsu muttered to himself.

"Not noticing that his face and your face were inches apart. He was about to hesitate but then he brushed it off as he leaned forward until he kissed you! The End!"

"Are you sure you didn't made this up? Nice job on mimicking their voices by the way."

"I didn't made it up! I swear! And thanks!"

"What's your proof?" Lucy pouted.

"Happy! Will you come over here?"

"Aye! What can I do?"

"Do you remember the time Natsu kissed Lucy while she's sleeping?"

"Yeah! I've see in it with my own eyes! He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" He rolled his tongue. A faint blush crept up to the stellar mage's cheeks.

"Okay then,Tell me your point of view."

"Mira,did you already tell her?"

"Yep! But she won't believe me."

"Alright! I'll tell her! " He then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy! Here's what happened,he said that I'll just go ahead right? And he'll just catch up?"

"Yeah..."

"Well,I didn't leave that time,He just thought I left. So I glanced at him, confused to why he was staring at you that long,then he leaned forward! I was so surprised! I completely saw how it happened! I flew out of the window,the first person I saw that I knew was Mira so I quickly told her since I knew she would like to hear it. So That's it!"

"A-are you sure?" She was still a tad bit unconvinced.

"Aish! Ask him yourself if you won't believe us. But don't be surprised if he agreed." The exceed winked.

"Yeah!" Mira agreed while doing the same.

"O-okay then"

"Natsu!" She called out.

"What is it Luce?" The dragon slayer jolted from his seat, hearing the blonde.

"Can I uh ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When was the first time you kissed me?"

"Uh. The time you confessed that you love me too. Duh." He smiled.

"Are you sure that was the first?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly, the fire mage blushed then sweated.

"Alright, To be honest, No..."

"R-really? Then I guess that's all I needed to hear..."

"Someone already told you?" He blushed harder.

"Yeah. Happy and Mira." Lucy replied doing the same.

"W-what? They knew about that? Aish!" He was about to storm off when Lucy grabbed his scarf.

"Hold on. You forgot something."

"I did? What?" Natsu stared at her, his eyebrow raised,

"This." She pulled his scarf then kissed him. He blushed again when she pulled away.

"That's for kissing me while I was asleep!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu.

"Hehe. I'll um go then..."

"Go ahead." Lucy crossed her arms, heating up.

"To think he was with me all along...Ha." She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Once again, this is just an extra chapter! it's still romantic right? :D<strong>

**Anyway,Please Review! Please do check out my other stories!**

**~NashiTora**


	7. Author's note!

**Okay that's it. I'm sorry if some are wrong grammars, English isn't my first language :D Haha, so yeah. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever posted. So yeah, this story is carrot. Things happened way too fast. **

**Please do check out my other stories!**

**Ahaha, so yeah. That is all! **

**Stand. Bow. AYEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


End file.
